


Tiger by the Tail

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-09
Updated: 2009-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Tiger by the Tail

Severus had been watching him for weeks. He knew exactly when the boy left the common room, knew where he went every night, knew how he avoided detection, knew why he left.

Tonight he would make his move.

Potter came into the empty classroom at precisely eleven o'clock, locking the door behind him but Severus was already there waiting in the corner, a notice-me-not spell hiding him from view.

Spreading out his cloak beneath him, Potter undressed, folding his clothes neatly and setting them down on one of the desks. He knelt down on his cloak and began stroking himself.

~*~

Severus took in the boy's pale form, the thin, hairless chest, and a dark nest of curls above his half-hard cock. His own hand slid along his abdomen and slipped into his pants to mirror Potter's stokes.

Potter gasped as he pinched his nipples roughly. Severus bit his lip to keep from rushing forward and taking a precious nub between his teeth. 

When Potter reached out and picked up a tube of Muggle lube, Severus stilled his hand and watched hungrily as one, then two, then three fingers entered the tight heat. Potter was moaning as he finger fucked himself.

~*~

Severus watched, waited for the perfect moment. Potter's hand was flying on his cock, arse in the air there for the taking. He hesitated for only a moment before he damned himself and stepped out of the shadows. Potter looked up and came, his mouth a perfect 'O'.

Opening his robes, Potter's eyes widened comically but he didn't protest and Severus stepped behind him and thrust into the loosened, slick heat. 

Pure bliss. 

He pushed Potter's shoulders to the floor and grasped his hips, fucking him fast and hard, lasting only moments before his balls tightened and he came hard.

~*~

Severus pulled his robes closed and watched as Potter dressed, wincing as he pulled on his pants and trousers. Finally Potter finished dressing and stood in front of him, staring down at his feet.

"You will have detention with me every Friday night until further notice, Potter." Severus waited, arms crossed in front of his chest, daring the boy to question his punishment.

"Yes, sir." Potter looked up as he replied, his green eyes meeting Severus's black ones, a knowing smile on his rosy lips and Severus knew then it was he that had been caught not Potter.


End file.
